User blog:The Lumen Sage/Help Wanted Developing my Concept for BAYONETTA 3
Greetings! I am . I am a budding fan of the Bayonetta series. I have a very creative mind. As such, it is with great east that I am able to conceive prequels and/or sequels to the films, video games, and novels that interest and inspire me. After watching the cutscenes of Bayonetta and Bayonetta 2 on YouTube for the first time, I knew I had to develop a Bayonetta game of my own: Bayonetta 3. Many Bayonetta fans are aware that Bayonetta 3 has been teased or hinted at on many occasions; the game's desired contents have been a topic of discussion on this Wiki several times in the past. What do I think should happen in the game, in its most basic sense? My opinion is as follows: *The "climax" and final chapter in the Bayonetta series, Bayonetta 3 would "expand upon Rosa's backstory and focus on darkness," just as Bayonetta explored the origins of its titular protagonist and focused on light, while Bayonetta 2 depicted the events of Balder's past and focused on the "chaos between." I ultimately want to use this concept to produce (to the extent that I, a mere Bayonetta fan, can) a video game that is of the same caliber as the other entries in the Bayonetta series. Alas, beyond the basic plot line above, I lack the necessary quantity of high-quality ideas to make my dream come to fruition. That is why I have written this blog post: I would like to assemble a team of sorts to help me "make" (develop and write) my version of Bayonetta 3. It is my hope that over the next several months, within the parameters I establish, this team and I will be able to come up with a solid story concept and script for the idea I have presented that is able to please the general Bayonetta fanbase. I understand that some people may not like the plot I wish to pursue; even so, I feel that we can create something worthwhile. It is likely I will never actually get to make a Bayonetta game in life. I would at least like to have fun working on this project with fellow creative Bayonetta fans. With any luck, this project I hope to start will not only consist of concepts and scripts, but also storyboards and concept art. In other words, I want to bring the Bayonetta ideas I have in my head to life as a series of "what-if" products. They will not be used to make an actual game until and unless I have the means of doing so. That is the basic gist of everything I have to say thus far in regards to my Bayonetta-related creative projects. Yes, my ideas and intentions for them are extremely ambitious. However, I hope those who share my passion for Bayonetta, creativity, and/or video game design will decide to join me and help bring these ideas to life to whatever extent that they can be! One last thing:...I apologize for the length of this post. Please let me know if you are interested in helping me develop my idea for Bayonetta 3! I look forward to working with you in the future! Category:Blog posts